The Perfect Murder
by DamonSalvatoreisababe
Summary: Elena Gilbert is on the run from Damon Salvatore. What will happen when he finally finds her? What if he falls in love with the enemy? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_Elena Gilbert walked into the Mystic Grill, only to find it swarmed with people. Shit, she thought. Now it's going to be harder to find her victim. She did herself up for the occasion. She was wearing a black shirt which showed off her cleavage with a black jacket to cover up. She was also wearing black skin tight jeans with black heels. All dressed in black. Well, that is the suited wear for the perfect murder, isn't it? She giggled to herself at that thought. _

_A male worker walked up to her and offered her a seat. She quickly nodded and followed him to a booth. This way she can look out for whoever it is that she's meant to kill. Once sat down, the man had asked if she wanted anything. _

"_A glass of scotch would do the trick, thank you." She said in her most polite tone. The man obliged and walked away. Elena took out her phone and went into her pictures to find the person who she was looking for. A man with blond hair and green eyes appeared. He was absolutely gorgeous. She hated when her boss gave her the good looking people to kill. But, he said that because she was so beautiful that it'd be easy. Seduce and kill. It was her game, really. She had gotten so used to it that it became a regular event. She'd do it just for the fun of it sometimes. Yes, go on about how much of a bad person I am, she thought. _

_She looked at the name that was written on the photo. _Stefan Salvatore._ The last name seemed so familiar. She thought about it for a while._

_Salvatore. Salvatore. Salvatore._

_That name rings a bell. _

Damon Salvatore.

_They couldn't be related, could they? No. I can't do this. I'll get caught. _

_Elena clicked her boss's number and it began to ring. "Is the mission over already? Is he dead?" He greeted._

"_Are you fucking insane, Niklaus?" She yelled. She looked around after she noticed that she was too loud and saw a few eyes on her._

"_What's the matter?" He asked._

"_Stefan Salvatore." She whispered. "Why didn't you tell me that he was related to Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked._

"_Well, because I knew that you'd back down. But I know you're already there, and if you fail this mission, Elena. I promise you that you won't see tomorrow." He threatened._

_Elena just hung up. Damon Salvatore was the head officer in this town. Damon has been after them for years, and if Elena killed Stefan, Damon would hunt Elena down and kill her. But if she didn't kill Stefan, then Niklaus would kill her regardless. So either way, Elena was in for a hell of a ride. _

_Elena raised her glass to her mouth and sculled her drink. She needed it. _

_After she had finished, she stood up and looked for her victim. _

_There he was, playing pool with his friends. Elena decided to walk up to them. All eyes were on her as she strutted towards them. Once at the pool table, she stood next to Stefan, stealing his beer and sipped it. _

"_Do I know you?" Stefan asked. _

"_Do you want to?" Elena seductively asked back in a whisper, but it was loud enough that his friends could hear. They were all whispering to each other. _

_Stefan laughed awkwardly. "If I knew that such a fine looking girl was going to introduce herself to me tonight, I would have dressed up." _

_Elena smirked again. "Well, I have some clothes back at mine. If you want to… dress up, you can." _

"_Let's go." He said. _

_Elena lead the way, the smirk never leaving her face. She swayed her hips as she walked, all the way to her car. _

_Once back at her place, she led him into her room and began unbuttoning his shirt. He started to kiss her. God he was hot, she thought. Pity he has to die. _

_Elena took her jacket off and pushed him on the bed. Stefan had lifted her shirt off and threw it on the ground, leaving Elena in her bra and jeans. They began kissing again, and Elena started grinding on him. She crept her hand to her back pocket, which held a little gun. She wasn't even sure what kind of gun it was. She didn't care about it; if it was small enough to fit in her pocket, then it was good enough. _

_She held it to his head. _

"_What the hell?" Stefan asked. _

"_Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you. I'm Elena Gilbert." She smiled. _

_He was trying to push her off, but she only pushed the gun further into his head. "What do you want from me?" He asked._

"_To kill you." She said simply, and with that, she pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere, but she wasn't fazed. She's used to it. She got off the bed and picked her shirt up, putting it on. After that, she had pulled her phone out of her other pocket and dialled Klaus's number. _

"_All done, Klaus. Stefan Salvatore is dead." Was all she said before putting her phone back into her pocket. _

"_ELENA GILBERT, WE ARE HERE TO PUT YOU UNDER ARREST." Fuck, she thought. They had found her. But how? _

_She looked at the dead body of Stefan and reached into his pockets to find a phone. She unlocked it, easy enough the passcode was 0000. Idiot. She read through his messages and looked under the name of 'Damon Salvatore.' He had given Damon her address. So he knew who she was. Guess he wasn't an idiot after all. _

"_OPEN THE DOOR!" Shit, she needed to get out of here. She walked downstairs and went to the back door. No one was there, good. She opened it slowly so they wouldn't hear it, and she ran for it. She climbed the fence and sprinted for her life. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Klaus once again._

"_What now, Elena?" He asked in an angry tone._

"_They found us, Klaus. Stefan knew who I was and told Damon. They're after us. What are we supposed to do?" She asked, her voice shaky because she was running. _

"_Meet me at the airport, we're leaving." He said. Elena hung up and kept running._

Elena P.O.V

I'm Elena Gilbert; I'm 23 years old and have been running from Damon Salvatore for two years and counting. This is my story.

**HELLO! Let me just tell you that I am so excited for this story. It's the first one that I've ever actually came up with on my own, others I just get off movies and then I just get bored and delete them. But, I also delete them because I get no reviews. :( **

**So I'm hoping that I get a lot of reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS WITH ME. TELL ME WHAT I CAN IMPROVE, OR WHAT YOU WANT FROM THE STORY. It'd be interesting hearing your thoughts. **

**Okay, don't forget to review! BYE. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Elena, honey! Come downstairs!" My father called out to Elena. She groaned, she did not want to get up. She walked downstairs in only her pyjamas. He greeted her with a smile and a warm hug. "I missed you, sweetie." He said. _

"_I missed you too, dad." She told him. "How was work?" She asked. _

"_Eh, work was work. You don't really have to enjoy it." He said, smiling. "But now I'm home with my family and now we can have dinner!" He cheered._

"_Dad, we had dinner an hour ago." Jeremy had told him. _

"_Well that means we'll just have to have dessert!" Elena didn't understand how he was so happy all the time. He worked at a job he didn't even like, and he came home as if he'd had the best day of his life. She envied him. _

"_I'm not hungry." Elena admitted. She really wasn't._

"_Well I guess you can sit and watch us eat." Her father said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. Her mother had dished up a fruit platter with ice cream and chocolate. If she wasn't full from dinner, she probably would have had some._

"_So, Elena. How was your day at school today?" Her father had asked. _

"_It was fine." She shortly answered him. _

"_And Jeremy? How was your day?" He asked Elena's little brother. _

"_It was great, in art today, I painted this picture of a t-" He went on about his day, and Elena just sat there pretending to listen. She began twirling her hair and when she got bored doing that, she rested her head on her left hand. _

_But what caught her attention was the loud bang on the door. Everyone jumped. _

"_Grayson, what was that?" Elena's fearful mother asked. _

"_I- I don't know." He stuttered. He got out of his seat and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and ran back to us. "Go upstairs into mine and your mother's room. Hide." He told Jeremy and Elena in a hard tone. Jeremy and Elena looked at each other before rushing upstairs into their parent's room. Elena shut the door and hid beside the bed with Jeremy. _

"_What's going on, Elena?" He asked. _

"_I don't know, Jeremy. I really don't know." She said. Elena tried not to be scared, but it showed too much. _

_Jeremy yelled when they heard a gunshot. Elena quickly covered his mouth. They were both in tears. They heard another gunshot, which they both jumped at. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, Elena thought. _

_They heard footsteps, so they ducked down. The door flew open and Jeremy was breathing really loudly so Elena put her hand on his mouth again. _

"_Where are they?" A male voice asked._

"_I checked all the rooms, they must be in here." A woman's voice confirmed._

_The footsteps went right around the bed and the man found them. He went for Jeremy. _

"_Stop! Please stop!" Elena screamed. The woman grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the man._

"_Rebekah, let go of her." He demanded. The woman whose name was Rebekah had let her hair go. _

"_Please, I'll do anything. Just please, don't hurt Jeremy." She begged. He let go of Jeremy and walked closer to Elena. He was intrigued at this young woman. So beautiful, so young. She could be good in his industry. _

"_Anything?" He wondered. _

_Elena gulped then nodded. "Well then, you will join me and my crew by killing each and every member of the founding families and other un-important people, aside of yourself and your brother of course, and you will have no contact with the outside world unless I tell you too." He went through the guidelines of keeping Elena's brother alive._

"_Deal." She said._

"_What? Elena, no!" Jeremy shouted. "You can't do that! Don't leave me, please!" he begged. Elena turned and smiled at him._

"_It's for the best, Jer." She told him before turning back to the man. "I'll do it." _

Elena P.O.V

I hated him from taking my brother away. I absolutely hated him. I still contacted my brother every once in a while via text message. Once a month to see how he was going. I would do it every day if were allowed. But, Niklaus would kill him if I did so. I had already sent him a message earlier saying:

_I miss you, Jeremy. And I love you so much. Hold on to that._

Now I was just waiting for a reply.

Damon P.O.V

"A boy named Jeremy is here to talk to you." Alaric Saltzman, my best friend and also my co-worker had informed me.

"Send him in." I instructed and sat down in my chair. A teen boy walked into my office and sat down. "What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I know you're trying to find Elena Gilbert." He told me. I nodded slowly. "I want to help you find her." He said.

"And why would you want that?" I asked.

"Because I'm her brother." He said. My eyes widened at that. Why didn't I think to find any siblings of Elena? We could have found her a long time ago.

"How are you going to help us find her?" I asked him. Jeremy pulled out his phone and went through it, then passed it to me.

"I receive text messages once a week, sometimes once a month. This one was from earlier today. I could reply and ask her where she is, just out of curiosity. That way you could track her down and find her for me." Jeremy said.

"Do you know why we're tracking her down?" I asked him. He seemed so unsure.

"No. I don't. Not even Elena has told me." He admitted.

"Well, Jer. Your sister joined a man named Niklaus to hunt down and kill every founding member of this town. Some innocent people along the way that Niklaus simply didn't like. Elena's recent victim was my brother. She killed him. We need to find her and we need to arrest her." I told him. He was shocked. "However, you can see her before we take her." I said, smiling. "I have a plan."

Elena P.O.V

It's been a few days since I received a text from Jeremy, and he hadn't replied to my last one. But that was okay.

I got out of the shower and wrapped one towel around my body and one around my hair. I walked to the kitchen counter and lifted up my phone to look at the messages again. I loved knowing that he replied to me, and when he did I knew that he was safe.

_Elena, I miss you. Where are you? Last time I asked you were in Las Vegas. I'm so jealous of you, sister. What are you up to now-a-days? I love you._

_Jeremy, I'm in Manhattan. I'm in the lowest possible area because I don't have any money and I have to fend for myself. I miss you so much, brother. I hope to see you soon._

I really did want to see him. But I knew that I couldn't. I sighed and put my phone down and went to my room to get changed. I wasn't planning on going out anywhere so I had put on a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Just as I walked out of my bedroom door, I heard a knock.

I eyed the door suspiciously, who would it be? I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. I then opened the door.

"What do you want, Niklaus?" I asked.

"It's been a year that you haven't seen me. A little hello would be nice." He said in his British accent. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded him.

"Ah, yes. What do I want? Isn't it obvious? You of course." He said, winking at me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes once again. "But what I want more than that is to tell you that I think they might have stopped looking for us. It's been four months since our last move. I think they might have stopped." Klaus told me. I was shocked.

"Do you really think all of this might be over?" I asked him. He just nodded. I smiled a big smile and ran up and hugged him. "Oh, Klaus. We're free!" I screamed. Klaus and I just stared at each other before I got down and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"I'll see you around, Elena." He said before walking out the door. Once he left I let out a scream of excitement and jumped around. I couldn't believe it, it was true! I was finally free. I heard another knock on the door and walked to it, still with a big smile.

"Klaus what do you want n-" My face dropped as I opened the door.

"Hi Elena."

"Jeremy…"


End file.
